The man who can't be moved
by scitah
Summary: Dannys upset, and its because of ... SAM! terribal summery, great story. r/r. you will be so happy you did.


The man who can't be moved

Disclaimer: as much as i would love to own danny phantom, then there would be a lot more episodes after phantom planet. but sadly i do not. but a girl can dream can't she... what do you mean no?! *sigh* oh well.

(Flashback)

Danny Fenton, around 7 years old, was sitting on the swing, all alone. His only best friend, Tucker, was away in Minnesota for two weeks, and Danny had no one to play with. So he sat boredly on the swing set. He looked around the playground and saw a muscular boy with blonde hair and looked as if he could be Danny's age. He was throwing sand at a girl wearing a black and purple dress. He could hear the conversation.

"Stop throwing sand at me!!" The girl said.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" the Blonde boy asked.

Danny decided to help the girl. Since the entire playground had sand flour, Danny grabbed some sand and snuck up behind the boy. Danny then tossed the sand in the blonde boy's hair.

"Leave her alone, Dash!" Danny screamed at the blonde boy.

"Okay Fen-Turd." Dash then grabs some sand and throws it at Danny.

Some sand landed in Danny's eyes and he fell to the ground crying. The girl noticed this and kicked sand in dash's face. Sand landed in Dash's eyes as well and he ran away crying.

The girl then walked over to Danny. "Are you okay?" The girl asked.

Danny then rubbed his eyes as the sand was going away. " Yeah, I'm fine, what about you."

"I'm a little sandy." The girl said wiping the sand off her dress. "But I'm fine."

"I'm Danny, what's your name?"

"Samantha, but please call me Sam. I hate that name."

"What school do you go to?"

"Amity elementary."

"How come I've never seen you around school?"

"Me and my family just moved here. I start school on Monday."

Danny smiled. And then Danny and Sam played the day away until Sam had to go home.

(End flashback)

"This just in. there is a man. Sitting on a park bench in Amity Park Playground. He has been there for the past month or so. And he refuses to move.'

(One month earlier)

Danny was walking to Sam's house. He had been in love with Sam since they were 14 and he couldn't take it any more. He had to tell her. He didn't care if she was dating James; he had to at least let her know how he felt. Besides, he didn't like James. He never did. But he would never tell Sam that.

As he got to her house, the door opened. Sam walked out of the door and was surprised to see Danny standing there.

"Danny? I was just about to go to your house. I have to tell you something."

Danny's face brightened "Me too, but you go first."

Sam seemed extremely happy. " Okay…I… uh… you remember James, right. Well he… uh… he asked me to marry him."

Danny's face drooped a little. " What did you say?"

"I said yes!" Sam shows Danny the engagement ring. "But I was wondering, do you think he's the right one?"

"In all honesty Sam, no I don't. I don't like him. I never did. And if you want to waste the rest of your life with him, I don't care." Danny then walked away angry hurt and upset.

"Danny, Wait!! What did you want to say?"

"It's not important." And with that said. Danny ran to the side of Sam's house making sure no one was looking and transformed into ghost form and flew away.

(Present day)

"Sir, why are you sitting here? Are you homeless?" A news reporter asked Danny.

"No." He replied calmly.

"Then tell us sir, why are you here?"

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag

I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard

Got your picture in my hand

Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am"

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on her couch watching the news when she noticed that, that man, was Danny. 'is he singing about me?' she asked herself.

The song continues.

"Some try to hand me money

They don't understand

I'm not broke

I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense but what else can I do

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"

Sam realized that the song was for her and stared at the tv in aw. Suddenly her fiancée, James walked in the room. Sam had gotten up and is heading for the door.

"Where you going Sammy?" James asked.

"I'm sorry. But I gotta go see Danny." Sam said leaving the house.

(Back with Danny)

"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,

Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we meet

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving.

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"

I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day

A month

A year"

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows

If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go"

Sam was running down the sidewalk when suddenly it started to rain hard. Back with Danny, the news reporters where covering themselves with umbrellas. For some odd reason, they really wanted to hear the rest of Danny's song.

"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,

Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we meet

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street"

Sam was getting closer to the park where Danny was. She had to slow down because of the still falling rain. But it didn't slow her down much. She could practically hear Danny's singing. In the running process, the engagement ring that James had given her, unknowingly fell off.

"People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl

There are no holes in his shoes, but a big whole in his world

And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

'Cause you know it's just for you."

Sam was just across the street and she could hear and see Danny. And Danny could only slightly see her. He thought it was her but he shook the feeling.

"I'm the man who can't be moved."

As Sam got a little closer to Danny, he saw her. Only this time he absolutely knew it was her. Danny smiled slightly.

"I'm the man who can't be moved

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,

Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we meet

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street"

Sam got closer to Danny. She was standing in the rain right next to the news reporter. And as Danny finished the song, he was looking sam in the eyes, actually singing to her.

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you

I'm gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move."

Then Sam ran into Danny's arms. Danny hugged her with all he could. And she hugged him back the same way.

"I love you." Danny whispered in Sam's ear.

"I love you too." Sam whispered back. And then they kissed for what seemed like centuries in their eyes. But to the rest of the world it was only seconds.

"Well there you have it folks. That was the man who can't be moved. Back to you Jack!"

-----------------------------

A/N well what did you think? do you see this little button below the author note, its very very lonely. wont you be its friend by clicking it. and every time i get a review i do a little happy dance. and you all get a big plate of hot fresh cookies. yum.. doesn't that sound good?


End file.
